The Lost Tribes
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: The lost Tribes have finally decided to make their official appearance in Chima. The Dragon Tribe, the Octopus Tribe, and the Beetle Tribe. However, with light comes darkness. A strange Tribe has taken over the Octopus king Cthulu and has been given great strength. Can Laval stop this menace with his new friends? Or shall Chima become a wasteland? (Laval x Eris)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Potty Night

Laval and his friends were sitting at the forever rock, laughing and talking around the fire. They had defeated the scorpions, spiders, bats, and the cold Hunters. Life was easy, and there were no threats.

Eris, unlike the others, was the only one that had problems. She had realized that, as dumb as he was, Rogon had been cheating on her. Big life trasher.

"Is there any around here?"

The heroes of Chima turned torwards the hurried voice.

It was a black, sleek figure like an insect. It had a thick shell on the back and its head was round. It also smelled badly.

"Oh, hello there." Laval greeted it.

"Have you managed to find any gorms around here?"

"What are gorms?" Eris asked rudely in her rage.

The thing seemed enraged and threw a mound of brown stuff at her. It growled, "How dare you not respect the glorious gorms!"

The brown mound hit her face and got in her beak. She just said back, "Mud? That's it?"

"I don't think that's mud, Eris." Laval whispered.

"How dare you... you-" Eris paused and realized what he meant. "I'M COVERED IN DUNG!"

"Poo, in other words." Worriz snarled, covering his nose.

Cragger snickered.

"Oh my, looks like you did it again Roll."

Everyone turned to yet another voice. A dragon from the Dragon Tribe approached them.

It was clearly a male. He had blue scales with a hint of silver. His spines were silver spikes and his head shaped like Queen Athena's and silver eyes.

He carried something with eight legs, but they were like tails with suction cups. The upper body was like the rest of theirs and the head was round with small eyes.

The dragon dropped the other creature and bowed.

"Prince Dracor, at your service."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, this is getting too weird for me!" Worriz said, still holding his nose.

The other creature snorted and said, "I am Prince Kraken from the Octopus Tribe. And please, don't-"

Gorzan started to laugh, at his name clearly.

Kraken growled.

Dracor just sighed and said, "We're getting off at the wrong foot. Kraken and I want to apologize for Roll, as he never apologizes.

The other creature, Roll, just grunted in annoyance.

"Wait." Laval said. "You're a prince, Dracor? Then that means..."

"THIS MAKES NO SENSE!" Worriz shouted and ran away


	2. The Underwater World

Chapter 2: The Underwater World

"Hey there you two." Kraken said to Laval and Cragger.

"Oh, hey. It's Kraken." Cragger told Laval.

"Kraken!" Laval greeted the octopus.

Kraken got out from the water and said, "You know how you've been asking to check out the underwater palace?"

"If the transport is water-proof." Laval said.

Kraken might've smiled, but his mouth was under his legs.

"My father, Cthulu, said it was a yes!"

"Awesome!" Cragger shouted in excitement.

Eris, who was flying above, came down from her flight.

"Oh, uh, hey Eris." Laval said nervously.

"Hey, guys." Eris greeted. "I heard you're going to the underwater palace?"

"Yep." Cragger said simply.

"Can I come along?"

Laval scratched his mane. Cragger blinked. Kraken smiled with his nonexistant mouth.

"My father said that I can bring up to four visitors. One question each."

After their first encounter, Dracor and Kraken had become friends with Laval and the others. Kraken had invited Laval and Cragger, and two others if possible, to his home, the underwater palace. His father, Cthulu, would answer a question about anything the visitors would ask. Anything, from peanut butter cookies to their future.

"So, that means I can go?" Eris asked.

Kraken nodded.

"So how are we getting underwater?" Laval asked.

A giant bubble surfaced.

"You just jump in." Kraken explained. "It's water-proof and is enchanted to always be filled with oxygen."

"How do we move?"

"My father has it covered."

Cragger shrugged and jumped in the bubble. He suddenly reappeared in the bubble, waving.

Laval stepped behind Eris and said, "Ladies first."

Eris looked at him and jumped in the bubble.

Laval, nervous about water, closed his eyes and jumped in the bubble. He seemed to melt, but when he felt solid again, he opened his eyes. He was in the bubble with the rest of his friends.

"Nice dive dude." Cragger laughed.

Laval snickered.

The bubble started to submerge. The sky faded away, and gaveway to the water.

Underwater, no light shone. Just darkness.

Kraken swam beside them. He said, "We should be near."

Nothing was around. But, out of nowhere, a bright light shone in the dark.

"Uh, what's that?" Eris asked nervously.

"My home." Kraken said proudly.

It was a giant fortress with small building surrounding it. The buildings were like polished stone, simple but beautiful. The fortress was covered with thick walls, which were lapis blue. Large spires surrounded it, military but never wavered beauty.

"Whoa..." Laval muttered.

"I know... just whoa." Cragger responded.

Eris said nothing.

Kraken, along with his friends, had reached the inside of the fortress. The inside was more or less like the Lion Temple.

Kraken swam ahead of them. He opened two large doors on the ground, where the pool of Chi would have been. The bubble swam into them, and Kraken stood behind to close the doors.

The abyss, unlike the city, was very dim. Only a few sapphires lit the way.

"Okay, this is different." Cragger commented.

"It's where I sleep." a deep, ancient voice spoke.

The three friends whipped around.

A gargantuan green octopus looked at them. It was like Kraken, but unbelievably larger. The bubble was as big as its eye.

"Welcome, heroes of Chima." it said. "I am Cthulu."

Laval waved and said, "And I-"

Cthulu raised a hand and said, "No need. I know who is who in this world. And the future. And..."

"Really, dad?" Kraken interrupted. "Skip the intro."

Cthulu laughed. He said, "Okay, let's start."


End file.
